1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system and a remote control method, and more particularly to a remote control system including a display control device for controlling a display device projecting an image on a projection plane and a remote operation device for controlling an external device, and a remote control method executed in the remote control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In meetings, for example, illustrations are given by projecting images of materials for illustrations on projection planes. In recent years, materials for illustrations are stored in a personal computer (PC) connected to a projector or the like serving as a display device so that the projector displays the material images output by the computer.
There is also known a technique in which when a user points a pointing stick or a laser pointer on a projection plane of a projector, a PC obtains the pointing position in the projection plane whereby the PC can be operated from the projection plane. In this case, the projection plane may function as an input device for the PC to allow a plurality of users to operate the PC.
Meanwhile, in a case where an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) is connected to a network such as a Local Area Network (LAN), it is possible to allow the MFP to process data stored in a PC by connecting the PC to the network such as LAN and installing a driver program for remotely controlling MFP into the PC.
However, PC separately executes a projection program for executing a process of allowing a projector to project an image of data and a driver program for remotely controlling MFP. Therefore, the projection program executed by the PC is able to recognize operations input to the projection plane by more than one person but is unable to notify MFP of the information. Moreover, it is difficult to allow MFP to process data of an image projected by the projector.